


Unspoken

by electrictoes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: Jack needs to know that Ianto's alive.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 2





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal.

“You make it easier,” Jack murmurs against Ianto’s skin as his lips trail along the Welshman’s jaw line. “You make my world better.”

Ianto says nothing. He doesn’t need to; Jack doesn’t need words now, he just needs to know Ianto’s alive and here with him. He needs skin on skin and breathless sighs. He needs to touch and to feel and to be entirely in control, so despite his exhaustion Ianto doesn’t fight when Jack’s fingers reach the buttons of his waistcoat and undo them with ease. He doesn’t move away when Jack slides the waistcoat over Ianto’s shoulders and away from him, or when he tugs Ianto’s loosened tie over his head and undoes the top button of his shirt.

He does nothing more than sigh as Jack’s lips trail away from his jaw and towards his neck and he doesn’t say a word when Jack breathes into him as he whispers, “It’s you, Ianto Jones.” He’s sliding Ianto’s shirt across his shoulder and his lips are following. “You’re what I fight for.”

Jack pulls back a little and his eyes lock on Ianto’s as he reaches forward and slowly undoes each of Ianto’s shirt buttons. One by one.

He slides the shirt off Ianto’s shoulders and steps back, letting out a long breath.

Then he moves forward and his lips are pressed to Ianto’s bare skin. Still Ianto says nothing. Jack’s lips still and he stops, stepping back again and cupping Ianto’s face with one hand. “Ianto,” he whispers. “Ianto.”

Ianto swallows, caught out by the tears he can see Jack is battling with. His voice croaks as he speaks. “Jack,” he whispers back.

“Ianto,” Jack breathes, stepping forward and bring his lips to Ianto’s.

It’s a slow kiss. It’s not hurried or desperate. There’s no claim being staked, no desires being met. It’s just them; it’s nothing but the two of them together, showing each other how they feel, that they’re alive and here and they’re not going anywhere.

When they break away Jack presses his forehead to Ianto’s and they open their eyes slowly, fixed on each other and nothing else. “I’m here,” Ianto whispers.

“You’re here,” Jack replies, sighing the words into Ianto’s mouth as their eyes fall closed again.

“Here,” Ianto breathes back.

“Need you,” Jack says, his lips trailing Ianto’s jaw line again. “Always need you.” He rubs his nose gently against the stubble on Ianto’s cheek. “Fighting for you.”

“You’ve got me, Jack,” Ianto tells him, tilting his head back as Jack’s lips move towards his neck. “I’m here,” he says, and it’s more than a statement; it’s a promise.

  



End file.
